The present invention relates to a network system which includes a thin client.
In these years, much attention is focused on a system which includes a thin client (computer which has no storage device or which inhibits use of such a storage device). In the system, a server, which is connected through the network, collectively manages data and the thin client cannot hold such data (refer to JP-A-2006-209610).